inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Tatta Hitotsu no Yakusoku
"Tatta Hitotsu no Yakusoku" is the character theme song of Kagome Higurashi, performed by Satsuki Yukino. Lyrics English= "Tatta Hitotsu no Yakusoku" Back then when the wind was blowing, A star was born in my heart The fate that was meeting you, The sound built up and I started to run... The night that I was wounded and fell, The morning I found the sun's rays, Even your light and shadows, Wanting to watch over me, always at my side. If there's a sad future, I'll rewrite it, Rather than the past, Embrace the cherished present. Even certain feelings that flow Will begin to change, Believe the strength, The power that creates tomorrow. Don't say farewell That's just one promise, Now we meet each other, crossing over time Eternity will surely be here, Just two hearts, always. Even when we're apart and can't be together, My feelings are tied to someone; Without knowing that, they call out, It's the one I met by chance, isn't it? There's still days I'm alone, And I just close my eyes and pray, I feel the mystery and you nearby, I think of you, fighting against yourself, Gentle courage wells up in my heart. Rather than tears, a smiling face Is the one choice to make, So if the day that I'm heading for comes, Without losing my way, I'll surely follow along, Just wrapped up in going on living, always. If here is where the present is, If tomorrow is where I'm going, I'm always going to be there, Facing whatever's ahead of me. Don't say farewell That's just one promise, Now we meet each other, crossing over time Eternity will surely be here. Rather than tears, a smiling face Is the one choice to make, So if the day that I'm heading for comes, Without losing my way, I'll surely follow you. Just wrapped up in running, Just wrapped up in going on living, always. |-| Kanji= "たったひとつの約束" その時風が動いた 心に星が生まれた 君に出会って運命は 昔をたてて走り出した 傷つき倒れた夜も 日差しを見つけた朝も 君の光と影さえも 見守りたいいつも傍で そう悲しい未来が あるとしたら書き換えるわ 過去より大事な「今」を抱きしめ 確かな思いは流れさえも変えて行ける 信じる強さが明日を作る力 さよならは言わないたった一つだけ約束を 今すれ違う時を超え永遠がきっとここにある ただ二人の心にずっと 離れて会えない時も 気持ちがつながる誰か それは知らずに呼び合って めぐり合った相手だよね？ そう一人でいる日も 瞳閉じて祈るだけで 不思議と近くに君を感じる 自分と戦う君の事を思うだけで 静かな勇気が胸に沸いてくるよ 涙より笑顔をたった一つだけ選ぶから もし何処へ行く日が来ても迷わずにきっとついてゆく ただ夢中で生きてくずっと ここが今何処であっても もしも明日何処へ行っても いつだって私でいよう 前を向いたままで さよならは言わないたった一つだけ約束を 今すれ違う時を超え永遠がきっとここにある そう涙より笑顔をたった一つだけ選ぶから もし何処へ行く時が来たって迷わずにきっとついてゆく ただ夢中で走って ただ夢中で生きてくずっと |-| Rōmaji= "Tatta Hitotsu no Yakusoku" Sono toki kaze ga ugoita Kokoro ni hoshi ga umareta Kimi ni deatte unmei wa Oto o tatete hashiri dashita. Kizutsuki taoreta yoru mo Hizashi o mitsuketa asa mo Kimi no hikari to kage sae mo Mi mamoritai itsumo soba de. Sou kanashii mirai ga Aru to shitara kakikaeru wa Kako yori daiji na ima o dakishime. Tashika na omoi wa Nagare sae mo kaete yukeru Shinjiru tsuyosa ga Asu o tsukuru chikara. Sayonara wa iwanai Tatta hitotsu dake yakusoku o Ima surechigau toki o koe Eien ga kitto koko ni aru Tada futari no kokoro ni zutto. Hanarete aenai toki mo Kimochi ga tsunagaru dare ka Sore wa shirazu ni yobi atte Meguri atta aite da yo ne? Sou hitori de iru hi mo Hitomi tojite inoru dake de Fushigi to chikaku ni kimi o kanjiru Jibun to tatakau kimi no koto o omou dake de Shizuka na yuuki ga mune ni waite kuru yo. Namida yori egao o Tatta hitotsu dake erabu kara, Moshim doko e iku hi ga kitemo, Mayowazu ni kitto tsuiteiku Tada muchuu de ikiteku zutto. Koko ga ima doko de attemo Moshimo asu doko e ittemo Itsudatte watashi de iyou Mae o mukaita mama de. Sayonara wa iwanai Tatta hitotsu dake yakusoku o Ima surechigau toki o koe Eien ga kitto koko ni aru. Namida yori egao o Tatta hitotsu dake erabu kara, Moshi doko e iku toki ga kitatte, Mayowazu ni kitto tsuiteiku. Tada muchuu de hashitte. Tada muchuu de ikiteku zutto. Category:Character songs (real-world)